drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor
|species= Raposa |gender= Male |age= Elder |role= Protagonist (Former) Mayor |games= Drawn to Life Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter |home = Village|status = Deceased}} The Mayor is an old Raposa who is the seventh mayor of Raposa Village. He is also known to be the father of Mari and wishes to train her to be the best Mayor in Raposa Village after him. Appearance The Mayor has orange fur across his entire body. He almost always wears a brown bowler hat. He also has a white mustache. His clothes consist of a blue suit with a white shirt underneath, and brown trousers. Brown trousers are popular among Raposa. Biography Before the events of Drawn to Life, The Mayor is known to have eventually reached the time where it is his job to become the leader of the village. He babysat Indee when Indee's father went on adventures. When Mari was born, the Mayor took good care of her as his daughter. Soon,she made best friends with Jowee. Jowee didn't have any parents, which lead to The Mayor being closest fatherly figure he had. The Mayor was very protective over the Book of life and defended it. However, he was fooled by Wilfre who went into Creation Hall to tear up the pages. The Mayor watched the village fall until only him, Mari and Jowee were left in Raposa Village. Drawn to Life The Mayor is first seen trying to convince Isaac and Mya (Isaac's wife) to stay in the village. They leave due to depression of losing their daughter, Cindi. She had been kidnapped by Wilfre. He didn't believe Mari when she told him that The Creator had spoken to her, so he abandoned the village and left to go to The Snow Fields to find Isaac and his wife. When The Hero rescues him, he regrets not believing in Mari and returns to the village. He then takes it upon himself to rescue the village from the Darkness. Throughout the game, the Mayor works with The Hero to save the village and defeat Wilfre. When The Hero defeats Frostwind, The Mayor announces that Mari will be the next mayor. He says that she must begin her training to do so. A festival will be held to celebrate. Her reluctance to sort out the village annoyed The Mayor intensely. When she was assigned to help him book a village meeting, she had forgot which lead to her yelling at her father about how she shouldn't be the next mayor. After their argument, The Mayor felt guilty and decided to talk to her after Wilfre was defeated. While taking a walk near the forest gate, he became ambushed by Wilfre. Wilfre killed him in order to obtain the Book of Life and tear the creations to shreds. At the end of the game The Mayor is shown to be a spirit alongside The Hero, watching over the village together. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter The Mayor becomes a ghost and watches the Raposa on their adventure throughout the game. He often watched Jowee and Mari to protect them. In Wilfre's Wasteland, Jowee gets kidnapped and Mari gives up on the village. The Mayor returns to guide The Hero to rescue them. Trivia * A grave for The Mayor can be found in Lock's Quest. Media Mayors.png Raposa.jpg Mayor 2.png Quotes "If it isn't good ole Tubba!" Upon Tubba's return. "We have a major problem on our hands! Frostwind is awake!" "It looks like a Raposa..." Reffering to Heather on her rescue. "Where did you pick up that strange lil Rapo?" "I think she likes you!" "If you're going to stay in the village, you need to behave yourself." "Alright then, Jowee will keep an eye on you from now on!" "We're glad to have you back Jowee!" "Look at the sparkling stars! Now it'll be much easier for everyone to get some sleep." "So tell me all about the Twilite Wood..." The Mayor creating a distraction for Zsasha. "Very Strange..." Upon the disappearance of Jowee's Flower. Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mayor Category:Incomplete Tabber